


Hiding In The Light

by GoldenGirl1



Series: Severus' Misfortunate fortune [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Crying, Eating Disorders, First Time, Good Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Remus Lupin Lives, Revenge, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, albus lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGirl1/pseuds/GoldenGirl1
Summary: After the war Severus Snape just wants a normal life but with Sirius Black teaching DADA at Hogwarts and Harry Potter returning for his 7th year, he knows that life is going to be very far from peaceful.





	1. Almost normal

**Author's Note:**

> This the first ever fanfiction that I've posted so please comment so i know what you think my lovelies.

Watching the first years walk in made me loose my appetite. Their innocent expressions of awe were enough to make the bile slowly creep up my throat. There is no other way to describe First Years than Newborns; they require help for even the most menial tasks! Dont even get me started on muggleborns...with the execption of Hermione Granger of course.

I could already pick out the few Slytherins from the bunch; the rest were idiots. Judging from the mischievous glint in some of their eyes I could tell there this year there will be many casualties and i have to stiffle a groan.

"Severus is something wrong? You keep sighing!" Dumbledore whispered trying not to interrupt McGonagall's speech.

"First years." I state plainly but he understood me like any other professor would.

"Good luck my boy. I truly sympathize with you."

As normal, McGonagall recited the opening speech whilst Albus and engaged in some polite conversation with teachers around him. This year had the potential to be ok. 'Good' even. However i was once again reminded that the life of Severus Snape could never be so easy.

"I feel sorry for _them_." Black laughed reminding me of his presence. I gripped my hand tightly, pretending not to hear his crude remark. "No wonder they look so terrified!" He snorted. When I didn't answer he continued to insult me but I knew from experience I knew that he liked when I responded to his taunts so I remained silent. Only when McGonagall shot him an annoyed look for interrupting her speech, did Sirius go quiet. I didn't miss her brief sympathetic look; I ignored it. I didn't need anyone's pity before and I certainly don't need it now. I'm a grown man!

I can handle a bit of name calling and pranks. Black will soon stop his childishness as long as i don't react. That always worked in school... For a while. I began to pay intense attention to McGonagall's speech even though it was the same every year so I could practically recite her words.

"Adele Francis," Sinatra called out. A small brunette tore out of the crowd and into the seat. The sorting hat sat on her head for a few moments before bellowing "RAVENCLAW,"

○○○○○

After all the students were seated Dumbledore stood and began to speak. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast, I will like to welcome professor S.O. Black who has kindly consented to fill the post if our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck professor."

Everyone began to clap loudly. After being nudged by Madame Hooch I reluctantly joined in. On the Gryffindor table I could see Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, who were now 7th years, clapping wildly. Rolling my eyes, I slouched back in my chair. This year was truly going to be awful. Under Black's tutelage they Potter and Weasley are going to be intolerable. Like my childhood all over again.

I picked at my food distantly, trying to avoid drawing attention to myself. The initial buzz if the feast had died down so it was the perfect time to make my exit. Quietly standing I made bee line towards the door. Potter's eyes followed me out as if he were already trying to work out my evil plan. I had already been cleared by the ministry about my Death Eater past. What more did he want? 

○○○○○

Harry's POV

Seeing the first years walk in filled me with nostalgia. I remember being terrified when the sorting that began to sing but now all the surprise had vanished. Some first years started and pointed at me Ron and Hermione when they walked in but we ignored them. Even if i was the great 'Saviour-Of-The-Wizarding-World' I couldn't bring myself to be happy about it due to the number of people who died along the way.

On the teachers table I see the Headmaster whispering to Professor Snape. The conversation seemed innocent until my godfather, Sirius black began to talk. By the way Snape tensed up I could tell that Sirius wasn't saying anything nice.

As much as I loved Sirius, sometimes I that he would just shut up! Why couldn't he just grow up and leave Snape alone? I felt anger well up within me. I already know that him and my father would regularly torment as children but what did Sirius have ti gain from a making someone feel so small? Just watching him i am reminded of how horrible Dudley was to me and it just makes me angrier. Though this feeling quickly dissipated when everyone started clapping for Sirius. I think clapped a little too enthusiastically but it was all in an effort to disguise my earlier anger.

When the great feast began I could barely eat. Most of the other 7th years were having the same trouble. Apparent seeing your friends dying in front of you takes away your appetite. Who knew? Looking around i spotted Snape walking out of the hall, trying to be unnoticed but my eyes were glued to him. Something had changed about him. When we made eye-contact he looked panicked and hurried out of the hall. A very un-Snape-like thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape's POV

Yesterday I discovered that first years aren't nearly as incompetent as they were before. I even _almost_ began to enjoy myself whilst lecturing them. It became impossible to even raise my voice at them! Who knew teaching could bring you so much joy? Every once in a while i allowed a small smile graces my lips. Without the burden of keeping up appearances or pressure from The Dark Lord, i truly feel free.

At the end of the class something strange happened. Something that has never happened before. On their way out of class, student _actually_ turned around and said 'Have a good day Professor'. This was a completly new experience for me because normally students run out my class without a glance back! I felt my chest fell as i wished them all a good day, for some reason unable to stop the happiness for marking my face.

Regardless of my success with the newest addition to Hogwarts, I have never been this nervous to arrive at a potion class. 7th years. Knowing that I'll be embarrassed by Potter and Weasley multiple times this lesson makes me want to run back to my room and hide like I used to when Potter and Black's torments got too much. At least in the comfort of my cold, dark room in the dungeons, i couldn't be hurt.

Fighting the urge to run, I force myself to push the two familiar doors open. When I walked in an eerie silence took over the 7th years. Pull yourself together I thought. The only thing I should possibly fear is the prospect of Longbottom blowing up another cauldron!

"Take out your text books to page 157." I said somehow managing to speak smoothly despite my fear. I exposed a different side of myself to the first years but i am not foolish enough let my guard down around Black's minion.

As i scanned the classroom i spotted Potter and Weasley at the front of the class opening their books insolently slowly. Is their plan to bore me to death because it's working! I shoot a glare at then before turning around to the board.

○○○○○

Harry's POV  
As soon as Snape came in he was already glaring at Ron and I. What did he think we were going to do, blow up his class room? For some reason i thought this year was going to be different. Afterall, Voldemort was gone so Snape has no reason to show hostility towards me.

"I've been looking forward to Potions ever since i hear those first years talking about how  _amazing_ and  _happy_ he was but now, I can't wait for this lesson to be over!" Ron sulked. 

I chuckled slightly and looked forward only to find Snape looking straight at us.

"Potter. Weasley. Detention for talking." Snape bit out.

My day was just getting worse and worse. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from arguing. Thankfully the war has taught me patience or i would waste no time in jumping out of my stool and pouncing on him!

○○○○○  
  


"That must be some sort of record even for you two! Getting a detention on the first day of term." Hermione scoffed as she entered mine and Ron's room.

"I'm telling you, Snape's just picking on us." Ron started to argue looking wide-eyed in my direction as if he needed backup but i knew better than to get involved in a confrontation between them.

"Harry?" Hermione shrieked with an expression daring me to agree with Ron whilst begging me to agree with her.

With both of their expectant stares watching me like a lamb for the slaughter, all words got caught in my throat and my body froze. 'How can i get out of this alive?' I thought also considering turning and running back out of the door.

"What's with the weird atmosphere in here?" A familiar voice asked, saving from a terrible situation.


	3. Severus the Bully?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank anyone who left a comment because it made me want to update really quickly!!!

Harry's POV

What's with the weird atmosphere in here?" A familiar voice asked, saving from a terribly awkward situation.

"SIRIUS" I exclaimed loudly, running towards the door and enveloping him in a hug. Immediately my nose was greeted with that strong aroma of lemon shampoo and aftershave as my face nested deep in his way hair. After holding embrace for a considerable while, i released him, still holding his forearms as a inspected his face.

He had changed a lot since begin released from prison. His eyes sparkled with a healthy glint, his teeth pearly and his face flushed with a healthy glow.

After the war had ended, Sirius and Remus began living together in Grimauld Place. When they had refurnishing the entire house they asked me to come live with them but i declined. A year ago I may have jumped at the chance to live with them but after i finish my 7th year i just want to have some peace and which i don't think I'll get from living in Grimauld Place.

"What's going on?" Sirius said with fearing my answer.

"It's nothing." I said, mouth trying to fuel his hate for my potions professor.

"It's Snape," Ron snapped walking towards us. " He gave us a detention for nothing."

"Oh stop it Ronald you were clearly taking when you weren't supposed to." Hermione said exasperatedly, sitting down on my bed.

"I didn't say a word." He swore blindly.

Sirius made a small humming noise as his eyes turned to slits. "Maybe i ought to have a small talk with Snivvy, convince him to change his mind?" He said.

"No!" I replied quickly. "We were talking so we might as well go ti the detention." I admitted.

"Harry!" Ron shrieked with a scandalized expression which i chose to ignore.

"Harry," Sirius began in a soft voice. "you don't have to be scared of that bully."

Severus? A bully? At that moment i wanted to laugh, scream, punch Sirius really hard but i just stood frozen on the spot, unable to even look my godfather in the eye.

"I knew that something was wrong because every time i mentioned Snape you would get really upset. That's why i just had to apply to be DADA teacher and there want really much competition because everyone is still recovering from the war." He said chuckling lightly as if trying to lighten the mood but my eyes remained cold and steely.

"I-" My mouth opened and closed but not even a small sound would come out. I was desperate to jump into Snape's defence. Even if he wasn't exactly my favourite person, he certainly didnt deserve such an insult. Bully? He has been harsh to me than most but he definitely didn't bully me!

Suddenly claustrophobia descended upon me and i couldnt stand being in the same room as Sirius. As if i as button were pushed i mechanically walked  out of the room.

○○○○○○  
Harry's POV

I don't really know where I'm going but i just know that i don't want to be anywhere near Sirius right now. Despite sometimes being a loving guardian and friend, Sirius had another side. A disgusting monster who liked to hurt people. When he talks about Severus with such unwavering hate it makes me sick therefore i try to ignore it, excuse myself from the conversation or just anything to preserve the godly image that i over had of my godfather.

I never thought that he would jump to the conclusion that i was being bullied by my potions professor! Severus maybe be a little bit unfair to Ron and i but it's understandable because my godfather and father terrorised him throughout his school life.

I don't even know how far i walk but i just need to get away from everyone right now. Ron would probably chew my ear off for taking Hermione's side. Hermione would probably take it upon herself to teach me how to behave in class which i could do without right now.

Soon i realise that i am no longer in the castle-- I'm at the edge of the forbidden forest and it had down really dark. After casting a quick tempus, i discovered that i am 5 minutes away from my detention with Severus.

Holding my satchel tightly i quickly ran to my potions class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make me update quicker!!! :D


	4. I Already Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus sees Harry as bully, Harry sees Severus as someone who needs saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to thank LokiFanSlashFan, Asakura Yohanna, ThePhoenixandTheDragon, NelinaC and fluffedbunny who made my day with their beautiful comments. I started writing as soon as i read them <3\. I will also like to thank anyone who had read it left kudos .

Harry's POV

You will never realise how hard it is it squeeze you're way through a busy corridor or how slowly the stairs move until you are 10 minutes late for a detention. When i arrive at the classroom i stop to catch my breath to prepare myself the heinous task i will receive though regardless, i am not prepared for what i see.

Dozens of tables and chairs were upturned and strewn across the once perfect classroom. Broken glass from potion vials (which were clearly thrown) crumbled beneath my boots as i walked in.

"Professor Snape?" I called, unable to spot him in the wreckage. 

"P-Potter?" I heard him call from the from of the class but i still was unable to find him.

"Professor?" 

"Just go." He said. "You've won." His voice was raspy and defeated which erased the idea the task he had set for me was to clean up the classroom. Walking further into class i discovered Snape's wand laying limply on the floor. It didn't take long for me to find my teacher sitting beneath his desk, curled in an awkward position. 

His legs were pulled up to his chest with his skinny arms wrapped guardedly around his knees. Greasy hair formed a curtain making me unable to see his face but i already knew that he was crying.

"Don't please," He whispers in a broken voice leaning away from me. Suddenly a loud sob escapes his lips and his entire frame is wracked with tremors.

Slowly squatting next to him i place a hand on his knee which causes him to finch heavily. Only now am i realising how small he is. I don't talk, i just run my hands through his hair until his body stops shaking violently and his sobs quieten. I don't even need to ask him what happened. I knew that as a respected war hero, no one even dream of hurting Severus. No one except Sirius.

Severus POV

"Don't, please." I whisper, unable to raise my voice any higher. My hands knot in my hair knowing that Potter has only come to deliver the final blow. Bracing myself, I sob loudly into my palm knees no longer caring about my appearance. I vowed never to cry like this in front of my enemy again but here I am again. Broken and crying like a baby whilst Potter strokes my hair, probably plotting to pull it out. I wouldn't expect less of a Potter. They are as cruel as they are genius in the art of torture.

After a few minutes pass and he doesn't reach for his wand to hex me, I almost want him to hurt me so it can be over quicker. Resolving to maintain some dignity, I quieten my sobs and wait patiently for my inevitable pain.

"Hit me." I whisper quietly.

"What?" He says obviously hoping to prolong my embarrassment.

"Just hurry up Potter. I have marking to do." I say faking nonchalance. "Please."

"Professor," he says firmly "I would never hit you. I'm not like him"

"Tell me I'm ugly then." I said through gritted teeth, thick with tears knowing that anyone who didn’t want to attack me like Black and his friends did just resorted to insulting me instead. Closing my eyes shut so that no tears could escape, I continued to teach him. "Tell me that my hair is greasy and my nose too big. Tell me that my skin is too pale, too pasty, too dull." I said briefly giving him an idea, knowing how oddly creative students could be when the were trying to ridicule someone.

"I'm nothing like Sir-" He paused. "I'm not a bully like Mr Black." 

"It's not bullying if it's true." I say quietly hoping that he wouldn’t hear but he does.

Harry's POV

Staring at his purply, bruised face i almost feel like lunging forward and hugging him. Right now he's so small, so vulnerable and it makes me angry to know that someone who i loved and trusted made him like this.

"It's not true. It's all lies." I say, not even wanting to imagine what disgusting insults that Sirius has carelessly spat at Snape.

"But he's not lying." Severus says, his voice thick with tears, straining as if trying to hold back the flood gates. "I'm ugly. I already know. Just like i already know that my hair is greasy and my teeth aren't straight. I'm forced to look at my hideous reflection every single day but now I'm also reminded by him. Every. Single. Day." He says slowly, closing his eyes and taking a painful looking breath. When he opens his eyes again, they are have look haunted and glassy.

Seeing such a strong person being reduced to such a weakened state makes me want to hurt Sirius even more.

"I can't stand it. It's only been two days but he's already gotten to me even though i promised myself that I wouldn't show it. It's even worst than 3rd year." He says, knocking his head lightly against the collapsed table behind him, talking as if he forgot that i was even in the room. "I just want this to be over. I have to quit."

His words ignite a blazing for deep within me. "You can't!" I exclaim and his gaze quickly becomes focused onto mine. 

"Why not Potter? You want me to stay here so you have something to beat on?" He asks, trying to sound fierce but coming out vulnerable and scared. 

"No. Haven't you been listening?" I ask cupping his shoulders in either hand. With our faces cm's apart i continue to speak. "I'm not a bully. Not like my dad or Sirius. I won't hurt you it call you names. You're not ugly you're beautiful." I say.

Suddenly his face lights up. "How can you say such embarrassing things with a straight face?" He says quietly. "No one's ever said... That to me."

"Then everyone's is stupid." I say smiling, sitting down next to him and resting my back against the table.

For a while after was a comfortable silence but from there every thing just went down hill.


	5. Burning rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Harry angry? No. He's furious. Homicidal.

Haven't you been listening?" I ask cupping his shoulders in either hand. With our faces cm's apart i continue to speak. "I'm not a bully. Not like my dad or Sirius. I won't hurt you it call you names. You're not ugly you're beautiful." I say.

Suddenly his face lights up. "How can you say such embarrassing things with a straight face?" He says quietly. "No one's ever said... That to me."

"Then everyone's is stupid." I say smiling, sitting down next to him and resting my back against the table.

For a while after was a comfortable silence but from there every thing just went down hill.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Harry's POV

I don't remember how long we were sitting there but i know that It was a long time because hands and feet hand submitted to pins and needles and my whole body was oddly numb. It was quite cold down here in the dungeons so Severus unconsciously leaned towards me for warmth.

We hadn't spoken in a while but it wasn't awkward. Almost like we understood each others need for company at that moment.

As the sun rose, light bled into the classroom mournfully alerting me that it was time to leave. "Professor Snape? It's morning now, almost breakfast i should be heading back to my room." I said quietly but he didn't respond. When i repeated it louder and i got no reaction, i began to worry.

Shaking his shoulders i realised that his entire body was coated in a cold, wet, red liquid. His face was ashen, contorted in pain and his lips blue.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE." I screamed jumping into action, putting one arm beneath his head and knees and carrying him bridal style. I don't knew why i didn't think to levitate him with my wand, or how i didn't feel any of his weight holding me down as i ran. The only thing i do know is that when you are holding your injured, possibly dying potions professor, it's easy to get through the corridor.  
•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

When i arrive the infirmary, i don't have to engage in the pointless small talk that i usually have to with Madame Pomfrey. As soon as she see us she quickly gets a bed prepared for Severus.

"What happened?" She asks impatiently whilst inspecting his bruised face.

"He... Got hurt." I said hesitant about Severus' privacy rather than Sirius' image. I no longer see him a my godfather anymore because I'm sure that if mum were around to see what Sirius did to Sev, she wouldn't either. "Can you help him?" I asked, pleading obvious in my voice.

"I'll do what i can Mr Potter but for now, i need you to leave." She said dismissively, buzzing around the room, collecting various potions.

At first I wanted to protest. For some strange reason i felt an overwhelming need to protect Severus and start by his side. But then i realised that my presence would do him no good. I don't know anything thing but basic healing spells which couldn't help him at this point.

"Please save him." I say quietly as i am about to leave through the door, lighting closing it shut behind me, not letting my emotions it until i reach my empty dorm room.

Unfortunately Ron magical-jumping-alarm-clock received the brunt of my anger as it colided with the hard floor. I thought that It would have helped to calm my anger but nothing could stop the burning rage from melting my insides. Nothing except a visit to Sirius


	6. A Visit to Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comments on the last fic really made my day so i decided to post this chapter early.

No POV

When Harry found out that Sirius was the new DADA teacher he was ecstatic. Briefly forgetting Sirius' many flaws, Harry began to picture a peaceful, happy year. With Voldemort gone, no one could get in the way of his envisioned, peaceful life. He never thought that It would have ever gotten this complicated!

The hallway is eerily empty due to all the student being class. Harry is now 30 minutes late to the DADA lesson that he has been excited for all summer. His steps are heavy and quick, rushing to get to class for an entirely different reason.

When he pushes the doors open, Harry doesn't even mind that they smash against the walls behind them, drawing attention to himself. He also fails to acknowledge Ron and Hermione's questioning and and worried expressions that they shot at him. His eyes were fixed into the still body if Sirius Black who wore a shocked, almost fatherly expression.

Harry's POV 

"Harry why are you so late?" He asked, walking towards me.

"I know we you did." I stated, ignoring him. 

I almost hope that his face will contort in confusion, having no recollection of injuring Severus. I pray that Sirius was heavily under the influence of alcohol and that in his normal mind, he would never have assaulted Severus. But unfortunately the emotion that ghosts over Sirius' lips is not one of regret or even shame. His cracked lips fold into a grin.

As if the sound if glass shattering exploded in ears, my once perfect image of my godfather was now broken beyond return. He closes the two wooden doors behind him, warning the class to remain silent.

His grin broken into a wild, dog-like smile.

"Snivellous won't be bothering you any more Harry." He says quickly removing his gloves to reveal purply bloody knuckles.

"..." I couldn't find the right words. I wanted to tell him that i hated him for picking on Severus for all of his life. I wanted to tell him that he was no better than Voldemort but nothing came it of my mouth.

"He was in his class grading papers." Sirius continued. "At first he thought i you Harry. He tried telling me to clean some if his dirty cauldrons so i re-arranged his classroom and before he could even pull out his wand, i disarmed him." He closes his eyes looking please, euphoric. "As soon as he looked up and saw who i was he knew that he couldn't push me around like he does to you. Harry i promise that he won't bully you anymore"

"He doesn't push me around!" I say loudly with my voice laced with anger. "How dare you even talk about bullying when you've been tormenting for ever since you met him?" 

"Is that was the little slime ball had been saying?" He sneers.

"IT'S WHAT I'VE SEEN." I shouted loudly, happy that he takes a frightened step back. "Every time you go near him he just freezes up. He's scared of you. In his memories. You. My dad. Even Remus." I grit out.

"He just trying to turn you against us Cub." He says cupping my face. 

"You did that all by yourself." I snap, peeling his hands away in a repulsed manner. "You're just like Dudley. Picking on someone weaker than you and pointing out their every imperfection just to make them feel bad."

"Harry Potter don't you ever compare me to that monster. Snivvy deserves-"

"HE DESERVES IT JUST AS MUCH AS I DID." I say pushing him hard against the door. "You're a disgusting, rotten person and i no longer see you a my godfather." I spat turning sharply, not waiting for a response.


	7. Effect of the incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally 2 chapters but i fused then into one :D

Severus's POV

12 hours earlier

Whilst grading my first year homework i noticed subtle differences between it and my previous first year classes. On average there seemed to be a greater effort put into the writing each essay. Furthermore, to my great displeasure, a student named 'Porter Lanley', promptly ended his rather messy assignment with a _smiley_ face. I have to remember to give that boy a detention! I thought releasing a small chuckle, pleased that my more positive attitude to the student had improved their work.

As i graded each parchment i couldn't help but smile widely, unable to contain my happiness. It was only when i heard the doors creak open, did i remember about the detention that i issued to Potter and Weasley. Why did i give them a detention if i was so intent on avoiding them? You may ask. Well, the answer is simple, old habits die hard. I just didn't realise that by giving them a detention, i would be confining myself to hours of discomfort!

I almost feel like telling Potter and Weasley to go back to their rooms because i was to harsh when giving them a detention but my pride won't let me. Maybe I'll just make them clean cauldrons for a while then let them go early. Hopefully they won't become mini-Sirius-Black's before the detention ends.

"Potter, Weasley, there are some cauldrons at the back that need cleaning." I said without looking up, fixated on an essay that was cheekily written in pink. When i lifted my quill to give the essay a poor grade simply due to the blinding shade of ink, i heard a terrible commotion. I instantly reached for my wand which was promptly flung out of my hand.

Looking up, expecting to see Potter and Weasley throwing a tantrum i saw non other that Sirius Black standing amongst the chaos.

"Snivellous." He said as if it were a greeting buy judging by the angry tone of his voice and the insulting nickname, he definitely isn't here for a friendly chat.

"Black." I say, trying to sound calm but I'm terrified. Painful memories of his past torments momentarily blind me. Looking at my wand which lays halfway across the classroom, i feel weak and defenceless.

"I knew that you're picking on Harry you bully." He says quietly but it makes me uneasy. I almost laugh at the hypocritical accusations that he flings at me.

Without me having the chance to respond, Black pulls out his wand and i am flung into the wall behind me with a sickening crunch. My eyes are blurry but i am able to see him walking towards me and i feel a warm liquid running down the side of my face.

After assaulting me with some particularly painful hexes, he resorts to muggle behaviour and begin to kick me, stamping on my ribs until i am sure that i have at least 4 broken have broken but wouldn't be the first time that has broken a bone.

"Leave. Harry. Alone." He says delivering a final kick to my chin and sending me sprawling across the cold dungeon floor. Before he left i heard jars of potions ingredients crashing on the floor. If you really want to hurt a potions master, destroy his potions ingredients i thought bitterly before the door slammed shut.

Looking around me at the chaos i spotted a parchment with was once cover in pink, now soaked in red.

"Professor Snape?" A voice calls loudly. "PROFFESSOR SNAPE." The voice suddenly screams and begins to chant "PROFFESSOR SNAPE. PROFFESSOR SNAPE. PROFFESSOR SNAPE. PROFFESSOR SNAPE."

A blinding white light assaults my eyes so i close them tightly. After a few moments i apprehensively open my eyes and find myself in a different room. With it's minty walls and rows of single beds, it doesn't take me long to realise that i am in the infirmary. Again.

Just like after every other run-in I've had with Sirius Black, i wake up here. I practically _own_ this bed. It's positioned in the corner of the room and has a green privacy curtain which matches the walls. I like this bed because it's the furthest away from prying eyes so Madame Pomfrey always prepares this bed for me.

Noticing that i am extremely thirsty, I begin feeling around on the bedside table for a glass of water. Suddenly, a glass appears before me and i greedily gulp it down not even questioning the small mercy until the entire glass is finished. I sit up, prepared to thank Madame Pomfrey but in her place sits Harry Potter.

"Would you like more water Professor?" He asks.

I almost jump out of bed to get away from this devil spawn but the events of last night slowly come back to me and i relax one more. I begin to blush lightly remember his kind words of comfort. My complexion slowly turns darker and darker as i remember peace falling asleep besides him.

"Professor?" He asked worried. "Should i get Poppy, you are turning quite red."

"No Potter I'm fine." I said realising that i felt anything but fine. Every breathe was painful and i felt a strong desire to fall back asleep. "What happened?"

"Well... Sirius-" he started hesitantly.

"I know about that." I said quickly not wanting to relive the event again. "I'm mean he did i get here?"

"Oh. Well we feel asleep in your classroom but when it was time to leave, your were being a lot and you wouldn't wake up so i carried you here." He started plainly as if it were obvious.

"You CARRIED me?" I exclaimed instantly regretting as the pain coursed through my body.

"Yep." He said  proudly as if expecting to recieve praise or thanks.

"Did you forget that you are a wizard?" I asked turning my head away from to hide my burning face. How could he carry me? Does this brat always have to be so infuriating?

"Well... It all happened so fast."

"I'm sure it did." I said sarcastically. "I would have rather you dragged me on the floor than lift me."

"I would never." He exclaims looking scandalised. "Also you were really light." He whispers teasingly.

"Am not!" I yell and am immediately embarrassed about my childishness. What is wrong me?

"Yes you most certainly are!" A booming voice sounds from behind the curtain drawing Potter and my attention. The curtain was quickly pulled open to reveal Madame Pomfrey. "Severus Snape, you are _severely_ under weight to the point where I couldn't even give you any potions to mend you're bones without them causing even _more_ damage! I've warned you before Severus Snape, you cant skip meals. It simpily is not healthy. I dont know where you get the energy to stalk around the dungeons! I mean really Severus-"

"Poppy." I say sternly halting her rant.

"Yes Severus." She drawls.

"There is a student present." I bite out quietly, indicating Harry.

"Yes. Harry is a lovely boy. He's been by your bed all day, haven't you Harry?" She says receiving pleased nods from Harry.

"That's not what i mean." I said taking another glance at the dumbfounded boy. "Aren't you discussing quite private information...publically?" I say hoping that she stop chastising me.

"Nonsense Severus, Harry here has been taking care if you since the morning." After said dismissing the subject. "Now, Severus you're going to have to stay in the hospital wing for about 3 weeks in order for you to gain enough weight and strength to be able to take potions that will help you're bones mend." She says with a smile.

"THREE WEEKS?!" I shriek, unable to contain myself. "What about my classes?"

"Don't worry yourself about your classes Severus, the head master was notified about your absence and is now searching for a supply." She said. "In fact you've received quite a few 'get well soon' gift especially from your first years." She said indicating the large like of gifts besides my bed.

"We actually had to refuse some gifts because you were getting so many!" Harry says. "You really made a good impression in your first years." He says inspecting the present.

"Yes you are quite the charmer." Poppy lightly mocked. "I'm next door in my office. If you need me just shout." She said leaving me and Harry alone.

No POV  
"Why aren't you in class Potter." Snape said lacking his usual bite.

"I just... Can't be in the same room him. " he responded quietly now looking at his shoes as if they were the most interesting boots in the world. Avoiding Snape's eyes he continued. "I just thought that as my godfather, he was my safety line. Someone who i could depend on. But knowing that he's capable of _this_. It changes everything." Harry says firmly with disgust in his voice.

"Well, you can't just _skip_ all his classes, although your concern is quite flattering." Said Severus looking very pained to have to defend his tormentor. "To become an auror you need a good N.E.W.T in Defence. And although your are _Hogwart's little celebrity_ , i doubt you can write 'Slayer of the dark lord' on you resume."

"Well it's good that i don't _want_ to become an Auror." Said Harry finally making eye contact with his potions master.

"But...your dad was an Auror." Snape said confused as if he thought Harry had completely forgotten about James Potter.

"And I don't want to be _anything_ like him."

"Harry!" Severus stated firmly. "You don't have to change your life just because of what he did to me." Assured Snape slightly annoyed that Harry thought that he should give up an amazing career for him. "Maybe me and your father weren't on the  _best_ of terms but he was truly a remarkable man. And I dont want to be the reason why you give up on trying to be just as remarkable."

"I know that Professor. I'm not changing because of what he did to you. Is just that the whole situation has made me realise that my dad isn't the perfect role model. All my life I've been trying to impress everyone by being 'James Potter Number 2' but now for the first time, i feel like i can follow my own path. I want to try being Harry Potter."

For the first time Severus was able to see the qualities that many loved about Harry. "And if _Harry Potter_ doesn't want to be an Auror, what _does_ he want to be?

"Harry Pot-," Harry paused chuckling slightly. " _I_ want to be an Healer. To support all the people who got hurt in the war because I'm tired of fighting. And if i become an aurour, my life will be a constant battle but don't  want to hurt anyone. I want to help people. I want to _heal_ them." He smiled however his smiled began to falter due to the strange look Severus was giving him. "...What?

"It's just that, you become more like your mother every day." Severus said with happiness yet pain in his eyes.

"You miss her." Harry stated plainly.

"Very much. She was like a sister to me." Severus said nostalgically. "I remember the time when we snuck into the kitchen past curfew. The house elves gave us so many sweets that we were both so sick the next day." Severus laughed loudly wincing slightly at the pain.

"Really Sir?" Harry gasped laughing, unable to imagine a young Snape eating snacks. "Can you tell me more about my mother?" 

"Well.." Snape said reluctantly.

"Please professor. No one tell me anything about her."

"If i must." Severus joked. "There was this time..."

For the rest of the day Severus filled Harry with countless funny stories about his mother. It was nice to somebody to talk to after countless years of solitude.


	8. Little white lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Harry keep Severus' secret from his best friends?

Harry's POV

On my way back to my dorm I felt a compelling urge to turn back to the infirmary. I honestly can't think of any other place i want to be right now except by Professor Snape's beside listening to more his funny stories. Coincidently, there is currently no place i wouldn't go in order to escape returning Ron and my room. I know it may sound harsh but don't want to have to play Fairy Godmother for Ron and Hermione's relationship. Why should i have to solve their problems when it only gets  _me_ i trouble? I momentarily contemplate turning back but i know that i am going to have to face then sooner or later so i open the door and enter my room.

○○○○○

"Harry where have you been?!" Hermione's shrill voice sounds as i enter the room. "Ron and i have been worried sick!" She says.

"Why can you and Ron only ever agree when you're against me?" I say cheekily, trying to avoid a lecture.

"Don't you try to change to conversation Harry Potter!" Hermione scolded and soon any hopes of going to bed calmly vanished.

"Yeah Harry." Ron joins in. "Where were you all day?"

I wonder what excuse i should make because the truth isn't an option. Severus wouldn't want me telling anyone about the attack but if it were up to me, i would print it all over the Daily Prophet. The front page will read 'Sirius Black Attacks War Hero' and i will go into vivid detail into to shame him. But i know that the shame Severus will experience surpasses my desires to do so.

"I'm doing an apprenticeship in the infirmary." I said only half lying. Although i had been granted an apprenticeship in the infirmary to replace my DADA classes, i just failed to mention that i spent all my time visiting my very injured potions professor.

"Really?" Hermione said crossing her arms disbelievingly. "Well i just _happen_ to know that Professor Snape is in the infirmary."

At the mention of his name, i broke into a cold sweat. When she saw the look of fear and guilt in my face, Hermione carried on.

"I also know, the _you_ were the one who carried him there." She said, her eyes daring me to deny her accusation.

"Guys I-" i started, wanting to spill it the truth. "There's a lot of things you don't know but i can't tell you because it's not really my secret." I say

"What is so secret that you cant tell your _best_ friends?" Hermione asks scandalized.

"He doesn't _have_ to tell us everything." Ron said with veins of irritation bulging from his forehead. "I'm sure you have your secrets." He says pointedly and she, looking quite dejected thankfully dropped the topic and for an hour nobody spoke.

○○○○○

No POV

"Wake up Harry!" Ron shouted dragging Harry from his dreams. Due to all the emotional stress he was able to fall asleep surprisingly soon after laying down, unlike usual. "Were going to be late to Defence!" He yelled promptly pulling Harry's sheets off him, throwing his robes into his arms and shoving him towards the bathroom.

"What the hell Ron?!" Harry exclaimed, angry about being disturbed from his dream about a certain Potions Professor. ^_^

"We've already missed breakfast! We only have 5 minutes to get to class!" He panicked.

"I don't do DADA anymore!" Harry yelled in frustration wanting to quickly lie down again before he forgot his dream.

This stunned Ron into silence.

"I'm sorry i forgot to tell you and 'Mione yesterday, my apprenticeship in the infirmary replaces my DADA classes." Said Harry.

"But Harry! You can't become an aurour whe-"Ron started explosively.

"I don't want to be an auror!" Interjected Harry swiftly, stunning Ron into silence. "How could i after everything? I've had enough fighting gor a life time! I want to help people now." He said expecting Ron to explode again but he received a completely different reaction.

"If it because of what Sirius did to Snape?" He asked quietly.

Now it was Harry's turn to be stunned silent.

"It wasnt  _that_ hard to figure out. It was kinda obviously by the was Sirius was insulting Snape yesterday, he this look on his eye. Anger like I've never seen before! Then he left promising that he'd 'sort Snape out'. Today when i found out that Snape was in the hospital wing, it didn't exactly take a _Hermione_ to put two and two together."

"Does Hermione know then?" Harry asked.

"No. Surprisingly she hasn't figured it out." Ron said puffing his chest up proudly.

"You can't tell her." Harry said sternly protective of Severus.

"I wouldn't. What Sirius did was disgusting. I can't even look him in the eye anymore!"

"Don't worry, Sirius will get what he deserves." Harry said smirking deviously already thinking of ways to bring down Sirius Black.


	9. Ugly,Vampire,Bat of the Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter took long. I was really stuck :'( and also, with my test coming up I've spent a lot of time studying. I'll greatly appreciate any ideas for the next chapter. I've also been wondering, if i add some tags or a edit chapter, will that delete my story :-S ??? I'm really new to this.

Severus' POV

Lunch time is the worst part of the day. Breakfast and dinner are equally bad. Just the prospect of having to shovel mouthful after mouthful of calories my mouth is just terrible! How could anybody _enjoy_ eating? Food just tastes like cardboard to me yet i am being forced to eat THREE meals a day! Can you believe it? Even worse, i can't vanish my food like i usually do because Poppy has her eyes trained on me and my wand at all time.

"Stop playing with your food!" Pomfrey says.

"But Poppy be realistic! I couldn't possibly eat this!" I said indicating the large plate of bacon and eggs.

"You can and you will." Replied Madame Pomfrey with her normal no-nonsense attitude.

"I can't." I said with my voice raw with emotion.

"Why not Severus?" She said leaving the potions that she was sorting out and moving to his because. "It's really unhealthy not to eat."

"You wouldn't understand." I say with a sudden burst of anger, throwing my spoon down.

"Severus Snape, i have been a medi-nurse for almost 30 years. At this point i can clearly say that i have seen everything that life will ever throw at me. So don't think for even a second that i 'wont understand' what you are going through." She slid her warm hand on top of mine. "After observing you for a while... i think you have an eating disorder Severus.." She said hesitantly.

"What's an eating disorder?" I ask unfamiliar with the term.

"It's a muggle ilness. Its when a person has an unhealthily attitude towards food, which can take over your life and make you ill." She said gripping me tighter. "It can involve eating too much or too little, or becoming obsessed with your weight and body shape. And I've seen you Severus. You are sick. And i can help you but you just need to talk to me."

Suddenly pieces in my head began to click together and i started to realise that everything she was saying was right.

"I...Poppy. It's...difficult to-" I stammered, struggling to form a sentence.

"Take your time Sev." She reassured.

"Sometimes i get _so_ hungry i feel like collapsinh. I'm so tired, i can hardly wake up every morning but i force myself to get up." I admit. "I dont know why... maybe because i love teaching even though i may not show it all the time. I care about all my students but to them I'm just the 'bat of the dungeon'! I hear them taking about me. I hear _everybody_ talking about me, even my colleagues! I'm already awkward and ugly. But if i eat...put on weight...Being fat will just give them more to talk about and i just can afford that." I say squeezing her hand a little bit.

"No one talks about you badly Severus." She says quietly almost chucking.

A loudly loud laugh wracks my entire body until tears build up at the corner of my eyes. I'm not stupid enough to believe her. Thinking about all the torments would recieve from Sirius Black as soon i left. They follow me like a bad cold. I've heard them taking about me before when they think i can't hear. I'm the Ugly, Vampire, Bat of the dungeon but i guess i brought it on myself.

"I don't know if you realised, but lots of students look up to you because that if it wasn't for you, every single one of them would be dead. Now they understand that you had to act badly towards them in order not to give yourself away. I hear students say that Severus Snape is no longer a mean potions master, he's a hero!" She says cupping my chin. "You're the only one who doesn't see that."

At that moment i am so full of emotion that i feel like bursting. Some stray tears leak out of my eyes but i quickly wipe them. I cannot find the correct word to express my gratitude to this amazing woman who has been like my mother since my start at Hogwarts. She gave me presents at Christmas and nursed me when i was sick, never failing to make me feel better again. So i do the only thing i know that wo make her feel better; i pick my spoon and eat.

○○○○○

Harry's POV

Recently I've been visiting the hospital wing a lot. I tell everyone that I'm just a extremely keen infirmary apprentice (which i am) but that's not the only reason. The real reason is because i may have a ~~tiny~~ MASSIVE crush on my potions professor! Seeing him the first thing in the morning and before I go to bed every day, fills my stomach with butterflies. Although it infuriates me that he was put in the hospital wing as a result of terrible violence, i am extremely happy that he is here.

I am finally getting to truly know him; not as a Death Eater or a spy. The Severus Snape i know is kind, thoughtful and has a great sense of humour (which Ron still had a hard time believing).

"Good Morning Severus." I call as i enter almost sprinting to his side. He is sat up with pillows propped behind his back, reading a newspaper. He looks much healthier than he did when he first came to the hospital wing. His skin that was once a sickly, pasty white colour is new flushed with a rosy pink. His hair once greasy and thick with potion fumes now firms a curtain of black along his shirt.

"Good morning Harry." He responds grumpily not looking up from his paper.

"He's not had his morning coffee." Poppy comments levitating a steaming mug on his table.

"Took you long enough." He says quietly but she heard anyway.

"If only i never made a vow not to hurt my patients." She said making a throat-spitting motion with her finger.

At that Severus let out a large throaty laugh and Madame Pomfrey also began to giggle.

"Thank you for the coffee." He said earnestly and began to drink.

"Good morning Poppy." I greeted.

"Hello Harry." Poppy greeted. "Severus has been waiting for you."

Instantly Severus' face flushed red. "Poppy!"

Looking back at him innocently she shrugged her shoulders. "Wasn't i supposed to tell him?" She teased.

Severus now adopted a expression of absolute mortification; his eyes wide and lips pressed into a thin line.

"I wasn't... I-i just happen to...i may have." He stammered like a drowning robot.

When i walked up to his bed and placing a hand on his leg, he stopped making any attempt to form a full sentence and chose to stare intently at the Quidditch section (which he obviously had no interest in).

"Severus?" I called but his eyes were glued to the paper, embarrassment evident on his face. Leaning in close and brushing a loose strand of hair behind his ear, i quietly whispered "I missed you too."

His face and ears turned a light shade pink and a small smile appeared on his face.


	10. Hermione Granger

"JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!" A scream is heard as Harry approaches his shared room with Ron. Quickly, he mutters the password and opens the door. He instantly identifies that the shout belongs to Hermione. "Why can't they fight anywhere else?" Harry sighs, not wanting to be involved in another argument.

When he enters the room he see a familiar scene. Hermione is stood facing the wall with her back to Ron and her face scrunched up. With hands raised in the air, Ron makes wild gestures behind her back, contorting his face to express his annoyance. Soon his hands drop to his side dramatically and he slumps onto his bed, bored of the conversation.

"There you are Harry!" Hermione exclaims as he walks in. "It's so lucky that came because i never see you anymore!" She says with sarcasm dripping from he voice.

Harry feels torn between telling her the truth or ignoring her like Ron is doing.

"What wrong with you?" She carries on. "The old Harry would have never stopped doing DADA and he would have never became a hospital wing apprentice!"

"Well obviously you don't know me as well as you think." Harry bit out trying to rein his anger. "I want to be a healer-"

"James and Lily Potter would never agree with that!" She shrieked. "You want to be an Auror, its in your blood!"

Harry feels a bulging vein in his head as he prepares to shout. How dare she dictate what he wanted to be or what his parents wanted to be?

"Don't-" He starts but suddenly he is cut off when Ron stands.

"He doesn't have to explain anything to you. If Harry wants to be a healer, then he'll be a damn healer." He says progressively getting louder. "And don't you DARE bring Lily and James into this because they would both be proud of him no matter what he did."

Hermione scoffs loudly. "You can never be on my side, can you?"

"This isn't about picking sides! You owe Harry an apology."

"You both owe me an apology!" She shouts. "I've allowed you a week to do what you wanted Harry. You disappear early every morning and don't show up to breakfast! Then you come back to the dorm so late that i don't even have a chance to speak to you! And you Ron, you always go against everything i say! "

"That's because you're NOT ALWAYS RIGHT!" Ron began screaming. "Harry can do what ever he wants to."

"I can't take this anymore!" She makes a strangled noise, heading towards the door. As she leaves she throws a crushing glare at Harry. "You can come to me tommorow at lunch to explain."

Then Hermione Granger A.K.A 'GoldenGirl', ^_^ stormed out.

"I'm really sorry about that Harry. I don't know what's gotten into Hermione these days." Said Ron staring down at his bed.

Harry made a noncommittal noise, not trusting his voice to work.

○○○○○

Harry saw Hermione again the next day when he was walking to the infirmary. She was on a staircase beneath him and as they shifted around, Harry and Hermione's eyes met. It was only for a second but Harry was sure that he saw Hermione's lips curl into a sneer. Suddenly, thoughts of doing something childish like spitting on her popped into his head but he didn't want to risk anger Ron so onwards he went to the hospital wing.

Despite his anger, nothing could dissipate his excitement. 'I wish that i could just live in the hospital wing' Harry thought.

When he entered, Harry easily located Severus. He was sat, with his hair pulled back into a high pony tail, reading the newspaper which he discarded as soon as he noticed Harry's presence.

"Good Morning Harry." He said

"Good morning Sev." Harry responded.

"You know i hate when you call me that." Severus pouted, crossing his arms.

"But you know that i love it when you pout." Harry teased, pulling a stray hair out of Severus' face.

"Harry... I've been meaning to ask." Severus started. "Why do you come here so often? I mean it's not like i don't like you being here but wouldn't you you rather be with your friends?"

"Friends?" Slowing closing the space between them, Harry stared deeply into Severus eyes. "The only place i want to be is right here."

Severus cheeks were slightly flushed and his red lips slightly parted. The distance between them got shorter and shorter until they were close enough to-

"AHEM." A loud throat clearing was heard from the other side of then room.

Harry and Severus' eyes darted from each other to Poppy who was walking slowly towards them.

"Harry Potter! Are you disturbing a patient?" Her voice sounded sharply.

"N-No Mam." He stammered, flushed. Quickly trying to immerse himself within a task.

"And you Severus Snape! Fraternising with a student?"

"N-No Poppy." He said quickly picking up his newspaper. That was close. Too close.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is released from the hospital wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i'm really sorry that i took so long to update. I had a terrible mix of writer's block and exam stress but all your comment really kept me going so thankssss.

Harry POV

After three long weeks, Severus is finally well enough to be released from the hospital wing. It is almost upsetting knowing that i wont be spending as much time with him anymore but i am happy that he is well enough to leave.

"No strenuous work for a week Severus. That inculdes teaching." Pomfrey said sternly running sone final test on him. "Now you're free to go." She smiled patting his knee affectionately then walking away to attend to another patient who was victim of a faulty potion.

"So... You're leaving now." I said trying to sound happy despite my inner depression.

"Yeah i am..." He said avoiding eye contact.

"Well i'll see you around then Proffe-" I started but was interrupted by Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry, be a dear and walk Severus back to him room." She called from the other side of the room.

I let out a small sigh of relief, savouring all the time i could spend with him. When i picked up his belongings he made a small grunt of protest but was otherwise quiet.

Our walk to the dungeon was comfortably silent however I could see a hint of sadness in Severus' eyes as if he too knew that our time together was over. Soon we arrive at Severus' door and i stop, wanting to lenghten our last monents together.

"Harry." I heard him whisper quietly and i felt a pulling feeling on my robe. When i turned back to look at him, i became frightened of what he may say. "I've always hated the hospital wing...but this time...not so much. And thats because everyday you were there to talk to me, listen to me. For that reason  i can honestly say that the past three week have been the best weeks of my life." He chuckles slightly still avoiding my eyes. "And i know that you may not feel the same way but... i just wanted you to know."

He slowly bent down and retrieved his bags from my hands tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ears. I felt my heart beating wildly and i felt a compelling urge to pinch myself because this was definitely a dream right? His soft words vanished all my insecurities and doubts and suddenly i couldn't hold myself back.

"Well, I'm off now Harr-" Severus stopped as my lips came crashing down onto his on soft lips. I could taste a hint of sugar which he liked to shovel into his morning coffee. My eyes were shut tightly, wanting to capture thus moment, not wanting it to end but he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly. "I know i shouldn't have done that but I like you Sev. A lot." I admitted.

"Well...i like you too Harry." He said in a such a small voice that i almost missed it.

"What?" I asked unable to belive my ears. Was this really the Potions Professor that terrorised me throughout my school life?

"Oh... just kiss me!" He demanded, exasperatedly pulling my shoulders until our lips met again, wrapping his arms around my neck our kiss deepened. He released throaty moans than sent sparks shooting down my spine, gripping onto me desperately.

When we pulled apart we were both panting gazing deeply into each other's eyes. 

"That was...wow." Severus said still struggling to gain his breath.

"You're amazing Sev." I whispered near his ear delivering a peck to his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"What?" He asked. "You can...come in." He suggested.

"Poppy said no strenous activities." I said raising an eyebrow at him watching him flush deep red.

"N-no. I didn't mean to do  _that_ i just want to spend some time with you." He said becoming quite towards then end.

"As much as i would like to, i have to get back to the hospital wing now." I said watching him deflate. "But we have all the time in the world to afterwards, ok?" I promised stroking his smooth cheeks and making my way back to the hospital wing.

○○○○○

"Harry. HARRY! Stop walking dammit!" A voice called from behind me but i refused to acknowledge it- choosing walk quickly to the infirmary . I notice that lots of attention is being drawn to me but it isn't surprising after all, it's not every day that you get to see Harry Potter ignoring his godfather. I hasten my speed. But suddenly i feel a rough hand grab mine and pull me backwards.

"Don't touch me!" I yell, dragging my hand backwards and giving him a crushing glare.

"Ok. I won't Harry. I just want to talk to you to-" He started.

"Well i don't want to hear it!" I say sharply, attempting to walk away but my hand is dragged back again so i quickly pull my wand out.

"Woah Prongslet. Calm down!" He says quickly letting go.

"Don't call me that!" I grit out.

"Ok Harry. Please just talk to me." He says softly and i am reminded of my beloved godfather.

"You've got 2 minutes to talk." I say taking on an impatient stance with my hands on my hips, hoping that he would speak faster.

"Thank you Prongl- ...Harry," He says grimacing at the foreign word. "I've realised that you've been avoiding me this week and it's quite upsetting. I remember holding you when you were only this big." He says gesturing the size of his palm.

"One more minute." I say, slowly losing patience at hus attempted manipulations.

"Harry!" He scolds, shocked at my interruption of his 'emotional' speech. "James and Lilly would have never wanted us to be fighting over something so little-"

"LITTLE!?" I shout, unable to contain myself. "Do you think tormenting someone everyday of there life is little?"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration. We may have played rough with Snivvy but we didn't dish out anything that he didn't return!" He says slightly raising his voice with chin raised as if he thought that i would accept the 'apology' and lovingly run into his arms.

"Firstly his name is Severus Snape. Not Snivvy or Snivellous! The fact that you insist on calling as such just shows how inconsiderate and childish you are. Secondly, after bullying him throughout his childhood anyone would think that you would realise how immature you were being and apologise but you carried your stupidity into adulthood and continue to antagonise him, even to the point of putting him in the hospital wing! And what's worse is that you don't even realise how bad you make him feel. Whenever you insult him it slowly eats away at him even if he acts like it doesn't bother him. It physically makes me sick to be next to you and its even more disgusting that you try to justify your behaviour by using my mum and dad. Do not make the mistake of approaching me again Mr Black." I turned away sharply, pushing through the crowd on a war path back to my bedroom, no longer emotionally able to return to the hospital wing.

Ron was sitting on his bed, tongue stuck out in concentration while completing his transfigurations homework but as soon as the door slammed open, he promptly dropped his quill.

"Harry mate, what happened?" He said swinging his legs around his bed and standing up.

My mouth opened but as i remembered the events that just took place, my jaw clenched tightly. Sending him a steely look, i threw myself face first onto my bed and pulled my pillow onto my head, feeling a little bit childish however comforted by the darkness. After a few minutes passed, Ron had retreated back to his bed but i could feel him staring at me.

"I can practically hear you thinking Ron!" I snapped quite harshly.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just..." He struggled to speak. "What's got you in such a bad mood?"

"Him!" I say with a sudden surge of anger.

"Who?"

"Sirius Black!" I say with a great rage, ripping the pillow from my head and giving him intense eye contact. Seeing Ron's wounded expression, I'm suddenly filled with guilt. "Sorry." I say turning to sit on my bed.

"It's fine Harry, I understand" he says giving me a reassuring smile. His head jerks towards me, urging me to talk which reluctantly do.

"He's not even sorry about what he did." I say croakily. "He has hurt Severus so much and it hurts me to see him in pain because i-" can't tell Ron. He won't understand no one will!

"You love him." Ron stated, instantly making my jaw fall open. 

"It isn't what you think-" i began.

"You don't have to explain yourself Harry. Not to me, not to Hermione, not to anyone. You are perfectly normal. And your my best friend so if Professor Snape makes you happy, why should i complain?" He smiled and suddenly the  floodgates open.

Ron instantly jumps off his bed and wraps his arms aroubd me. "I dont even know why im crying!" I exclaim feeling childish. 

"You've been holding things in for too long Harry. You deserve a good cry." He reassures me.

"Ron... You're a good friend." I laugh.

"I know Harry." He smiled, not letting go of me.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more comments, the quicker i update ; )


	12. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you vey much to AmyWtsn, PiffyEQ, Nightshade_sydneylover150, ThePhoenixandTheDragon, LokiFanSlashFan and NelinaC who always comment and give me the confidence to carry on writing, despite wanting to give up many times ❤❤❤

In the morning i feel pleasantly refreshed, i haven't felt this way in a very long time. Even while brushing my teeth and changing my clothes, a goofy smile graces my face. I, Harry Charlus Potter, kissed Severus Tobias Snape, not just once but _twice_ yesterday. As butterflies parade in my stomach, i imagine what will happen today when we meet. What new will i find out about him? Will we kiss a third time? I involuntarily release a squeal as i fall backwards onto my bed. I'm  almost...giddy.

Suddenly i am no longer able to wait and my body yearns to see him. Leaving Ron sleeping in his bed, i rocket out on my room towards the great hall. Before i open the doors i have to calm myself down. It would be unbefitting of Harry Potter to waltz into the hall like a love sick girl. No. That simply would not do. I take in a deep breath and erase the smirk of my face. 'It's just a normal day and I'm eating breakfast.' I tell myself in hopes that it would cure my excitement. Nerves.

However, when i open the door i am unprepared for all the stares that land on me. Students sitting on every single table, from Hufflepuff to Slytherin had their eyes locked on me. You would think that i'd be used to the staring after all these years of being 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', but these weren't just any stares. I looked across the hall and met Severus' stony eyes, which were also staring at me.

Shit

In his hand was a crumpled newspaper which was obviously the cause of his anger. I wasted no time in snatching a Daily Prophet out of a small Ravenclaw's hands and reading the article.

**Death Eater turning Potter Dark?**

**Yesterday night, as reported by many eye witnesses, Harry Potter was involved in an altercation with his Godfather Sirius Black. This may surprise you due to Potter's strong bond with Black however this very bond was broken. Shattered by none other than Severus Snape. A Potions professor and 'war hero'. His strong efforts to poison the boy against his Godfather started when he convince young Harry to drop out of DADA- a subject he loves and excells in. We recieved this information from an interview for Hermione Granger who is understandably distraught.**

**When did you first notice that Harry Potter was turning dark?**

**I first noticed when he started shouting at me. The Harry i know would never be so rude to me. Im his best friend that's when i knew that he must have been under the influence of a potion or ekse he wouldn't be saying all the crazy things.**

**What sort of crazy thing?**

**Well, he mentioned dropping out of DADA. And when i tried to talk to him about it *sob* he had this crazy look in his eyes. Said he didnt want to be an Auror anymore. He wants to be a healer. I mean why would he do something like that to me?**

**Ms Granger was understandly distraught and was unable to contine the interview. However many other witness account a delusional Potter, accusing war hero Sirius Black of bullying Severus Snape. Another lie he was made to believe since there are no records of this 'bullying'.**

Suddenly i found myself unable to read on. I understood why everyone was staring at me. I understood why Severus was angry. My _very_ public altercation reaveled his _very_ private secrets for everyone to judge. And once again, Severus was the enemy. Just a Death eater who tricked the Boy who Lived. All the work that he had done to clear his name, torn down in 5 minutes.

"These are lies!" I shout in Severus' defense. "Harry that's just the potion talking . Snape has brainwashed you!"

"No he hasn't, and you _know_ he hasn't."

"The why would you stop being friends with Hermione?" One of her friends asked, putting a comforting arm around her 'upset' friend.

"Because _she_ is a manipulative little bitc-" I began but i was quickly silence.

"Harry!" Severus shouted standing. "Dont you think you said enough!"

"Sev-" i tried but was quickly silence.

"No Harry! There's no point." Smiles sadly. "I resign effective immediately." He says shocking many people.

"Now Severus, dont be hasty-" Dumbledore begins.

"I'll go clear my rooms." He says quietly walking out of the room, passing me without even glancing my way. Leaving me feeling alone despite being surrounded by people.


	13. Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating finally! I know that it has been a really long time but i have a bunch of excuses planned already! The main reason is because i had a bunch of important exams coming up and i had to spend most of my time revising. Secondly, i just really did not know which direction to take for this story because i really wanted to incorporate all your ideas into the story but i couldn't wrap my head around how to do it. Thirdly, the enemy of all writers, doubt. I was really questioning the story and my writing skills because i know that there are a lot of errors and such even though i read through it many times before posting. Its like the just appear! It's become apparent that i probably need a beta because I'm blind to my own mistakes. Despite all these setbacks, i'm really glad to be posting because all my friends say that i lack confidence and i feel like every single comment and kudo that i get (good or bad) just boost my confidence so i would like to thank you all. I would especially like to thank Trickster32, PiffyEQ and fiona9387 who left really long comments with such amazing ideas which are definitely going to be included as the story progresses. Kudos to you all.

The room is deathly silent and no one dares to move. The scence had unfolded so swiftly that even though Severus had left, his presence lingered on in the room. Harry who stood rigidly at the hall entrance felt the weight of the entire magical world crashing down on him. It was stong and unbearable but it certainly wasn't the first time.

The first time Harry experienced a similar pain was when he was an infant. Barely old enough to walk. However the situation was completely different. His pain was caused the high pitched scream of his mother ripping through him as a green light drowned the room. Harry was overcome with rage and pain after he had just witnessed a madman kill his mother. Sadly, it would be far from the last time that a Harry experienced such anguish. He felt it in his first year when he discovered the madman disguised as his DADA teacher; the year he learn not to trust anyone. The pain he he also felt in his second year, and every school year that followed.

Even though the madman had died, Harry's pained lived on but now someone else was to blame. Another being that caused and equal amount of suffering and pain yet he was granted a peaceful life as the Head Master of Hogwarts. Harry's magic began to prickle as he thought about Dumbledore's decit and manipulation of him.

"Harry my boy, i think you need to calm down." Dumbledore said rising from his seat at the other side of the room.

Harry didn't respond but his magic grew wilder, lashing out in powerful waves.

"Mr Potter," McGonagall hesitated "You should listen to the headmaster."

" _Listen_  to him?" Harry laughed loudly, sending his magic spiraling around the room. "That's all I've been doing! Following his orders, doing what i have to do for 'the greater good'. It's what we've all been doing!"

"Harry dear-" McGonagall started.

"NO!" Harry screamed, interrupting her and suddenly all the objects in the room began to shake. "We are all just his puppets! He doesn't care about us. Just like he didn't care about whether Severus got hurt and bullied every day Sirius Black and his friends. Even now Severus is being made to seem like a criminal, despite going though more pain than anyone in this room can even imagine. He's an amazing person but you are all so blinded by a tatoo on his arm to realise it."

Harry breathes were coming out in sharp bursts and his fists tightly balled until his knuckles were white. If in his right mind, Harry would try calm down because he knew how powerful and violent his magic could be but ofcourse Harry wasn't in his right mind. His hand began to itch, wanting to blast an incendo at the old man who sat too comfortably in his chair.

"Harry its the potion making you say this!" Hermione shouts, standing and wiping her 'tears'. "I'll forgive you if you just stop saying all the horrible things!"

Suddenly a strangled laugh erupted from Harry wracking his body with tremors. If everyone thought Harry was crazy before for questioning the headmaster, now they must think that he completely lost his mind!

"What's so funny?" She shrieked, her facade slowly slipping exposing he true, volatile nature.

"Your pathetic attempts for fame!" Harry swiftly retorted. "We didn't stop being friends because of a _potion_ , and you know it. It's because i realised what a vindictive bitch you are." As Harry's magic continued to swell, objects began to shake violently and some glass even shattered.

"Harry my boy, you need to calm down this instant!" Dumbledore said sternly losing the twinkle in his eye, standing a drawing his wand but he was no match for a raging Harry.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Harry roared loudly causing his magic to reach a maximum point and explode. Wandlessly, Dumbledore and Hermione were flung backwards- Hermione landing on the table behind her which was full of dessert and Dumbledore slammed into his seat.

Silence once again descended on the great hall. Some appauled that the golden boy would treat the Headmaster in such a way and some in awe for the same reason. Harry's breaths were harsh as he struggled to regain control of his magic. Hermione and Dumbledore who were on the recieving end of the blast were rendered unconscious.

"Erm..." A small voice sounded in a m crowd of first years on the Gryffindor table, dragging Harry's attention from the fallen two. "I can understand why you are angry Mr Potter. We know that Professor Snape is a really great. He teaches us all these nice things and it's really fun..." The timid boy began to mumble and play with his thumbs upon realising that he had the attention of the entire hall on him. His face grew red having not spoke in front of such a large crowd of people ever before, however his expression morphed into shock at the reaction of other students.

"Yeah! He shouldn't leave just because of some stupid article!" A student from Ravenclaw's shouted instigating yells from every corner of the hall in agreement. Soon the entire hall was drowned with yells of agreement and Harry couldn't believe it.

"Mr Potter," the timid boy called from behind, his voice loud and sure despite the chaos. Harry turned to him slowly, mesmeried by the chants of Severus' name.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Harry asked, voice croaky and overcome with emotion.

"M-my name is Porter Langley. I know that Professor Snape isn't perfect but isn't the horrible person that the paper make him out to be. He is my favourite teacher so you have to get him back."

"Ofcourse Porter." Harry smiled happily and amazed that his love had so many supporters despite Neeta Skeeta's efforts.

"He's not going anywhere." Harry said smirking in Dumbledore's direction as if daring the unconscious man to argue.

○○○○○

Wind flew through Harry's dark locks making him feel alive like he feels moments before catching a golden snitch. Running through the long corridors had never been so easy. It was if Hogwarts herself was on his side rotatating staircases and deflecting any ghosts that could slow Harry down. He was unstoppable, charged and ready to fight for his love.

Upon reaching Severus' door, Harry knocked firmly and stood waiting for Severus to open the door but there was no movement. He knocked again but louder to ensure that Severus heard him but once again there was no movement. After a minute of waiting it became painfully apparent that Severus wss ignoring him. A feeling of immense dread descended upon him. It was as if all his bravery had melted away leaving him stranded, leaning against Severus' door. Who was he kidding? Severus would never change his mind after making such s decision.

"So you're just giving up." A voice called from behind Harry, staartling him but i definitely wasn't Severus. Looking back at the door which he was leaning on, Harry noticed  a portait of a beautiful woman in a plain white dress "You obviously don't deserve him then!"

This made Harry angry. "What do you mean i'm ' _just giving up'!_ I'm here aren't i? Nothing can change Sev's mind when he is like this."

" _You_ can. He loves you." She replied somewhat calm compared to her accusing attitude before.

"I love him too but he can't see that!"

"Then _make_ him see Mr potter. You are the only one that can."

"How can i when he wont even talk to me?"

"Mr Potter, take some advice from me as a portait. Talking doesn't always work! There is only so much thst words can do. It has been a dream of mine for a very long time to grow arms because some problems can only be fixed by a hug. So hug him Harry."

Suddenly the door swung open and the sight that Harry saw was heartbreaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this wasn't exactly the best chapter but it's gonna get better in the next chapter❤❤❤ Sev will find peace.

**Author's Note:**

> My phone's note app (AKA the fanfiction graveyard) has manyyy new stories and chapter and such so leave a comment for more!!!


End file.
